Impenetrable
by saavik55
Summary: Yet another story in the SFLC universe.  Alex dresses Olivia for a night out at the club.  D/s heavy, femslash.


Olivia stared at the object in her hands, exploring every curve and dull point with her eyes and fingertips. It made her a little afraid but, on some primitive level, it also made her toes curl with shuddering, pleasurable anticipation. She found it hard to admit but she wanted it. She wanted Alex to make it hers. With a last, lingering look, Olivia bowed her head submissively and offered the object to her mistress. "Yes, please, ma'am," she whispered.

Alex smoothed Olivia's hair with her palm and, from her tone of voice, Olivia knew she was smiling. "Lie back, darling," she said gently, guiding her pet to lie on the bed with a strong hand at the back of her neck. Alex couldn't help her beaming expression as she lifted each of Olivia's feet onto the mattress so that her knees were bent and her thighs spread wide. She could hardly believe that, after so long searching, she had finally found the perfect last addition to the outfit she so loved. She rubbed a generous amount of lube on her fingers and steadied herself with a grip on Olivia's hip. More than anything, she had to be careful; one wrong move and Olivia could put a stop to their play, possibly one that would never be renegotiated.

"Relax, Liv," she breathed, her voice deep and husky. She knew what that voice would do to Olivia and she wanted that reaction. Brushing her fingertip gently between the curves of Olivia's ass, Alex watched in mixed possessiveness and awe as a deep flush colored her girlfriend's chest and throat. She was so lovely and so easily thrust into deep psychological submission by the slightest touch. Withdrawing her hand, she drizzled more lube over the cold metal and ordered Olivia to watch. She wanted to observe and remember every nuance of Olivia's expression as she introduced this new element.

Olivia flinched as Alex pressed the tip to her anus, her eyes wide and growing dark with the onslaught of unfamiliar sensations. Very gradually, Alex applied pressure and began to slip the toy into her pet. It didn't take much; between the smooth metal surface and the extra lube, Alex believed she could have easily eased it in with one motion. Nevertheless, she took her time, relishing Olivia's pleasured, hitching breath and the way she bit her lip. This toy was a first for them and firsts only happened once. Alex didn't want it to be over too quickly.

With a sharp gasp, the toy was fully inserted, all but hidden by Olivia's gorgeous body. Alex let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and ran her palms over the silky skin of Olivia's inner thighs. "How does that feel, sweetheart?" she cooed, pressing a finger to the base of the toy and wiggling it. Olivia sighed.

"Nice, ma'am," Olivia whispered, too absorbed in her sense of fullness to come up with anything more descriptive. Alex chuckled and briefly considered forcing Olivia to give a more complete answer before thinking better of it. Yes, she would save that trick for later, for when Olivia was even more distracted. It would be so much more… fun.

Bracing a knee between Olivia's legs and leaning low, Alex brushed her lips over her pet's before gently deepening the kiss. Olivia responded with enthusiasm, silently begging her mistress for more and, because she was so sweet, getting it. Alex kissed her with bruising force, nipping sharply as she felt Olivia's hands on her body. The nips were a reminder that Olivia was coming dangerously close to breaking the rules but Alex made no other move to discipline her girlfriend. Alex wanted Olivia aroused and unbearably wet before she finished trussing her up. She wanted her to squirm with denied relief all night long.

Alex reached between their bodies, tapping the base of the metal toy and then dragging her fingers through Olivia's folds. She grinned in satisfied surprise. Olivia was trembling and wet, her conditioned responses to Alex's intimate touch sending her into a state of quiet but obvious arousal. She was ready. Alex practically slithered down her girlfriend's body, tangibly aware of Olivia's watchful eyes focused on her every movement. She stood to her full height and returned Olivia's steady gaze as she hefted a familiar dildo.

This was a familiar item, a soft silicone toy that was wide, but not long. It was just the thing to fill Olivia in just the way she craved. Alex coated it with lube and nudged it between her pet's legs, cooing sweet encouragements as Olivia relaxed against the pressure until she had accepted its entire length. Alex paused for a moment, giving Olivia a chance to adjust and breathe and taking a moment for herself, admiring the tiny smile of contentment on Olivia's parted lips. She didn't plan on spending much time looking at her girlfriend's lips for the rest of the evening, so she took advantage now.

Without warning, Alex curled her calm expression into a sneer and smacked Olivia sharply on the inside of her thigh. Her handprint appeared instantly, angry and red, and Olivia practically leapt from the bed, flinging herself to the ground at her mistress's feet. Instinctively, she pressed kisses to the arches of Alex's feet, thanking her without words for the gift, before rocking back onto her heels as she had been taught. Alex balled her fist in Olivia's hair, pulling her upright on her knees and shoving her thighs apart with her toe. "Stay," she barked.

Kneeling at Olivia's side, Alex grasped the base of the metal toy. She pressed her lips to Olivia's ear. "This is called a pear of anguish." She gave the little knob a twist and tightened her grip on Olivia's shoulder. Though she had allowed Olivia to inspect the toy before applying it, Alex had not specifically described exactly how it worked. And, if she could judge from Olivia's sharp intake of breath, Olivia hadn't really considered how it would feel once it was actually used on her. "Its petals are spreading out inside of you and making you safe." Again she twisted the knob and nuzzled against her girlfriend's cheek, nursing her through the intense pressure. "Do you want me to stop or should I go a little further?"

Olivia's chest heaved and she bit her lip, searching for words. Finally, she gasped her answer. "Ma'am… just… just a little further." Alex swallowed her surprise. Olivia was always iffy about these types of toys; Alex truly hadn't expected Olivia to ask for more, especially so soon. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy to oblige. She widened it just a little more before locking the knob. It wouldn't do for some accidental movement to traumatize Olivia. That said, Alex also didn't want it going anywhere. She hefted the familiar chastity belt from the bedside table and held it briefly for Olivia to see.

Alex passed the complicated leather belt between her submissive lover's legs and wrapped the straps around her slender waist, cinching it deliciously tight and locking it in place. She buckled a strap around each thigh, snapping the locks closed. She ran her fingers over the device, approving of the smoothness of the cool leather biting into Olivia's warm skin. Wrapping her hand around the strap between Olivia's legs, she jerked her girlfriend forward, toying with the helpless woman like a cat with a mouse. Even though Olivia was behaving herself, Alex simply wanted to remind her pet of her place. It was all part of the fun for Alex.

Releasing her, Alex lowered her head and took one of Olivia's nipples in her mouth, attacking without mercy and brining it to a beautiful tautness. She tilted Olivia's chin up with a single finger. She wanted Olivia to focus on the pleasure, unaware of the pain that was coming. In one fluid motion, she pulled away and snapped the clamp over her pet's nipple, laughing loudly as Olivia yelped in unpleasant shock.

"Oh, Liv," Alex sighed mockingly. "You know you're not supposed to do that. But I'll let that slide since you'll have plenty of time to consider your mistakes in silence later." As she spoke, she rolled Olivia's other nipple between her strong fingers before clamping it as well. This time, prepared, Olivia managed to restrain herself and remain silent though, much to Alex's amusement, she still grimaced comically. Alex decided, however, that it was time to move her plans forward, before the pain and shock wore off.

"Arms forward," she ordered. As soon as Olivia complied, Alex slipped the straps of her special bra over her shoulder and hooked the clasp, clicking the lock. She cupped Olivia's breasts in her palms, squeezing the tortured flesh through the thick layers of leather and flexible steel. She could feel her pet shiver under her touch and, instead of inspiring compassion, the movement only made her laugh gleefully. She was almost finished now; Olivia was almost ready to go out.

Once again, Alex gripped the wide leather of the chastity belt and yanked, this time hauling Olivia to her feet as the brunette struggled for balance. As soon as she was reasonably steady, Alex gave her a shove. "Get dressed," she commanded, giving Olivia a long, stern look to let her know that she didn't plan on appreciating any funny business. Olivia beat a quick path across the bedroom to the bureau and Alex took a seat on the bed to relax and enjoy the view.

She couldn't help chuckling as Olivia struggled to dress herself with as little movement as possible, obviously using all of her powers of concentration to ignore the toys torturing her nipples and filling her to the brim. She wriggled into the tight skirt that limited her stride to tiny steps with difficulty, practically sighing with relief as she straightened up and zipped it. She bit her lip prettily as she tugged the form-fitting shirt over her head but, to Alex's great pride, she made no sound louder than a breath. As a rule, Olivia was a continual source of amazement in Alex's life. In such a short time, she had learned all Alex had asked of her and learned it well. Alex was so proud of her.

In an impressively short time, Olivia returned to Alex and knelt, holding out her hands to offer the final part of her outfit. Alex accepted the scarf, setting it aside and thanking Olivia with a gentle caress of her short, silky hair. She took each of Olivia's hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs over her beloved pet's palms through the thick cloth of her long, black gloves and speaking gently to her. "This is your last chance to tell me how you feel before you'll be limited to your safe word. Do you need anything changed?" Olivia kept her eyes demurely down-turned.

"No, ma'am," she murmured.

Alex nodded and lowered Olivia's hands to set them on her thighs. "I'll be watching all night, darling. If you need to, I want you to snap your fingers like always and I'll release you. Do you understand?" Olivia answered in the affirmative and Alex fell back into her stern role. She gripped Olivia's jaw and squeezed. "Open up."

Olivia willingly complied, accepting the gag and biting down. Like so many of their toys, Alex had had this made specifically for Olivia from a plaster cast of her teeth. It fit like a retainer, completely immobilizing her jaw and tongue and hiding her lips rather than forcing her mouth wide. Alex adored it; Olivia could wear it for hours without any discomfort. She wound the wide straps behind her pet's head and buckled them securely together, locking them in place. For just a moment, she looked away to retrieve the heavy black scarf and shake it out. That was when she caught a flash of guilty brown eyes watching her and Alex reacted immediately. Her hand shot out and she slapped Olivia across the face, hitting hard enough to nearly send her disobedient pet sprawling.

"You've been such a good girl, Olivia," she admonished. "Don't ruin it now." She corrected her girlfriend's posture firmly and began to wrap the shawl around her head. Alex was very practiced at this and, with only a few flicks of her wrists, she had completely hidden Olivia's shiny hair and pale throat. She growled in appreciation. With a straight pin, Alex fastened the end of the scarf across Olivia's face, hiding everything but her lovely eyes. Alex wanted Olivia helpless but she wasn't interested in leading a blind woman around. She gave the cloth a probing tug, testing its staying power. Satisfied, she tilted Olivia's chin up and gave her a chaste kiss over the layers of cloth and leather.

Giving Olivia silent instructions that she was to remain perfectly still, Alex slid the collar around her pet's throat and adjusted the tag before pulling it tight and snapping the lock shut, the final padlock to complete her hard work. She leaned back to admire her efforts. Olivia looked stunning, hidden away from prying eyes and hands by cloth, leather, silicone and steel. The collar was the crowning touch. Very wide and impossibly stiff, it forced Olivia's neck straight and her head high. She was a gorgeous sight.

Taking Olivia's hands, Alex helped the brunette to her feet and walked her over to the mirror. She embraced her from behind, hugging her body close and whispering in her ear as Olivia gazed searchingly at her own reflection. "You're my lovely Olivia," she crooned softly. "You're all mine and nobody else's. No one else has the right to touch you or look at you. When you're with me, you're safe and secure." Olivia trembled in her arms and Alex could feel the motion in her whole body. With difficulty, Olivia nodded her understanding and Alex nuzzled their cheeks together, breathing through the intimate moment. Very slowly, she let the gentleness fade from her expression and replaced it with a wicked grin.

"Hold out your hands," she murmured. Olivia obeyed and Alex pulled a set of prison restraints out of her bulging pocket, dropping a set of clinking prison restraints into Olivia's outstretched hands. "Keep those with you. Put them on when we get to the club." Olivia shuddered and Alex smiled widely. This was going to be a good night.


End file.
